blue exorcist
by macca123
Summary: Rin is having a nice walk home from a mission when he finds Shura. they walk home together but Rin finds him self at Shura's place having a beer one things leads to another and and they do something illegal RinXShura


Beauty and the beast

Its 9o'clock on a Friday night at True Cross academy and are half demon (Rin) is walking home from a mission him and Yukio were on. "Sigh, chasing hob goblins out of the guy's locker room how boring" he said in disappointment "I mean why can't we hunt a ghoul or something". Then in the distance he heard slow footsteps "w-who's there" he says this ready to draw his sword.

The footsteps get louder with each step "he said who's there" his anger grows and he draws his sword the bright blue flames light up the dark street. "Cool down demon-boy it's just me", with that said Shura came out of the shadows. "Shura where have you been!" he said in frustration "I've been on a mission, so how was training like without me" she had a big grin on her face while she said this. "It was really hard without you" saying this with a sad face

"Really you mist me that much" she said this with a cute tone, Rin replies with a frustrated tone "ha what me miss you no way. So any way what you doing out here Shura?". "I told you I just got back from my mission any way what about you, you're a student why you up so late?" "He, he I just got back from a mission two" he responds proudly.

"Well look at you going on missions like a big boy" "shut up!" he snapped "don't forget I'm your teacher so speak to me with respect". "Yes sensei" he said in a low tone like an owner giving orders to a dog (the dog takes it like a bitch) "and as your teacher I order you to escort me to my place" "sigh ok" (Rin is totally the dog in this story). They reach Shura's place "ok am done here" Rin says this in exhaustion.

"Wait Rin why don't you come in for a beer or something I mean you did walk me home" "sorry am under age bye" "come one don't be such a pussy" she says this with a grin. "WHAT Am NOT A PUSSY" he says aggressively "then prove it to me and have a beer" "sigh ok just one"

So Rin steps in the apartment of Shura kirigakure expecting a messy room but surprisingly it was nice and clean smelt a bit of beer but no is perfect. "Take your shoes off please am going traditional Japanese style if you know what I me" "oh sure" he walked in and took a seat on Shura's bed. While Rin was taking a look around the room Shura was in the kitchen opening two ice cold beers, Shura walks in and takes a seat next to Rin "here take it its nice and cold" "oh thanks" Rin takes a sip and continues looking around the room.

It's quiet for a moment and Shura brakes it by saying "so where is Yukio at he on a mission?" "No we just finished are mission he went over to Shiemi's house to study" "HAHAHAHAHA that must upset you huh" she says while holding her stomach.

"What why would I get upset" he says with a nerves tone "because you have a thing four her right" she says in a funny voice. "What no I don… but it's not like am not attracted to her" he says this under his breath. "Then what about izamo" "well she pretty but she has a bad personality" he says it how it is (how nice).

"Then who do you like Rin" "huh I don't know actually" he has a look of confusion on his face.

"Shura stands up and says "oh I forgot to wash my hands I will be back now" she slips on a bra on the floor and lands on Rin spilling the beer all over him "oh I am so sorry" with that she offers Rin to take a shower.

10 minutes later Rin comes out with a towel on his waist and Says "thanks Shura" she doesn't reply but is still with a blushed face. "Rin says "hey you ok Shura? It looks like you got a thieve" with a look of worry on his face she reply's "Rin I never knew you gad such a good body", Rin blushes "oh thanks you know you got a good body yourself". "Oh thanks Rin" she blushes more, Rin heads to another room to go change but Shura follows without him knowing. As he puts his pants on Shura sneaks behind him gives him a hug and says "am so lonely Rin".

Rin blushes she continues to hug him "there is no one for me but you I like guy's like you so ambitious and have high dreams and you no… your quite the stud I want you Rin". He thought am I dreaming is this real, "Shura I feel the same way I have always watched you and thought it would never happen between me and you".

He turned around and looked at her relived face, she got on her toes and kissed him calmly on the lips her hand were around his neck and his hands were touching her ass. They both moved to Shura's bed Rin's heart was pounding "don't be nervous you're in good hands" she had a big grin on her face. Shura's tongue was scraping his lips hoping he would allow her in and then he opened his limps with her tong cursing through his mouth.

Rin then placed here on the bend slowly reaching behind here to look for the bra clip he finely found it and untied it her bra rolled down her arms onto her lap. And Rin just stared for a moment "don't just stair play with them" she sounded desperate he moved his hand closely towards her but his hand was shaking. "Rin calm down is this your first time" "ye" he said it quietly "it will be fine don't worry" he gently stroked her breast.

"Oh and by the way Rin I like it rough" she said in a sexual manner

He swallowed the saliva in his mouth and kissed her and pinched her nipple with his demonic nails

She squealed from the rubbing and pinching on her nipple then he sucked her nipple she squealed "more suck it more" he answered her demands and sucked her nipple like a lemon. Then he went down on to her stomach kissing it all the way down to here pant he tuck of her jean shorts and after followed here purple thong he then liked here clitoris wiles pinching and rubbing it she howled like a dog "oh moreee that's it!

He then placed two gingers in her pulling them back and forth making here all wet he tuck his fingers out and sniffed her juices and said "you smell nice can I have a taste" with that he liked his gingers and said "delicious" .Then handing his finger back to her saying taste your juices she sucked his fingers bone dry. Then she grabbed Rin's belt and untied it and pulled his pants down along with his boxers.

She looks at his penis with a shocking face "not bad kid" she then places her mouth over his shaft and gives him oral sex Rin moans like a camel "hnnmmmm Shura this is amazing" he says this with a smirk on his face. After a few minuet of oral sex she brings herself up and says you ready Rin nods in excitement, she giggles ok let's go she is on top of Rin slowly placing his penis inside her as soon it slides in she squeals.

Both their hips start to move and both full of energy a few minutes of motion and Rin says "I-iam almost their" she reply's "n-not yet deemon-boyy. A few more minutes pass "a-am at my limit" "me two" "ah Shura" ah-ah-ah ah ooh Rin ohhhhhhhh RIN"! GRRRAAAAAGGGHHH! They both moaned at climax but that's not what only happened Rin and Shura were covered in blue flames but were not burnt "is this you controlling your flame" they both laugh at the joke

They both lie in Shura's bed cuddling and enjoying each other's company and fell a sleep with no care in the world but Shura says to Rin "what we did just now was illegal"


End file.
